


teething vampire Billy, okay? that's what this is

by womenseemwicked



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Vampires, i'm as shocked as you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womenseemwicked/pseuds/womenseemwicked
Summary: Billy's a recently turned vampire. Steve is his comforting vampire boyfriend. I don't even know, guys. this just happened.





	teething vampire Billy, okay? that's what this is

“Stevie…”

Billy sing-songs as he saunters into the sitting room in nothing but a pair of Steve’s black boxer briefs. The fever of the past few days seems to have finally passed, if the grin on Billy’s face is anything to go by, but of course that doesn’t mean he’s any more likely to cover up.

Steve’s eyes linger on the black cotton a bit longer than he means them to, and when he glances back up to Billy’s face he’s met with the old lip lick and bite Billy used to be so fond of on the basketball court. It had been sexy even back then, but with his fangs growing in now there’s something even more alluring to it.

“You, uh,” Steve clears his throat. “You need something, Billy?”

And Billy creeps in closer. Throws himself onto the couch beside Steve like he’s trying to jostle him and settles in like a spoiled cat.

“Hm,” he sighs as if just now thinking of the question, even though Steve is pretty sure at this point they both know well enough to know Billy only gets like this if he definitely wants something.

“D’you think I should go by William now?” he wonders. “William Hargrove.”

He stares off into the middle distance like he’s really taking the time to imagine a whole world where he goes by William, so much more exotic than, perhaps, walking the Earth as a vampire, of course.

But when Steve leaves him to it, returning to the book in his hand, Billy glances over at him unsubtly and purrs, “William Harrington…”

Whatever territorial or possessive part of Steve there is that Billy brings out in him so often likes that a lot and he hums, wraps an arm around Billy’s thick waist and pulls him in closer.

“Not to them, you better not,” he reasons, though, nodding toward the big, dark windows in front of them as if to indicate the remaining human population of Hawkins, of the world at large. “They’d think we were brothers or cousins or something.”

Steve’s nose wrinkles in disgust at the idea. Like, sure, he has some hot cousins, has fantasized once or twice about some of them, but none come even close to his feelings for Billy. Without thinking, he wraps a leg around Billy’s so that they become even more entwined.

Billy lets all of this happen happily, clearly at least one of his goals met by the physical contact — physical contact usually being one of his goals anyway — and nuzzles his face against Steve’s neck, warm from his recent feed.

“Yeah,” he breathes there, just loud enough for Steve to barely pick up. “They’d never guess that you’re really my new daddy.” The way he says it is teasing. Steve knows it is, because this is something they’ve joked about several times now. Since before Steve had been forced to finally turn him. And god knows Billy needed a better dad in his life anyway, so Steve allows the jokes whenever Billy’s feeling them. But by now they almost feel earnest, and Steve so doesn’t know how to feel about that.

He’s technically only one year older than Billy, having been turned by Jonathan Byers the fall before, when he was 17, but shit there’s that possessive streak again. The part of Steve that wants to hold Billy close and protect him even when he doesn’t need it, make him know love and affection like he never did before.

Billy’s face pressed softly against his shoulder turns into nips, kisses, and then into that firm press of closed lips Steve so vividly remembers helping back when his fangs were coming in. Like teething all over again.

“That’s what you interrupted daddy’s reading for, huh?” he teases a little, but he runs a hand through Billy’s rumpled hair softly, letting him stay where he is. “Teeth hurting you, baby?”

Billy groans softly and nods, pressing in a little harder. His canines are sharper already, where Steve can feel them against his neck. Sharp enough to break more easily through human flesh, probably, though not enough to give Steve pause with his own thickened skin.

“Been hurting all day,” Billy admits, muffled. “’s like it’s worse now that I’m not distracted by all the other shit.”

Steve frowns and presses a kiss to what he can reach of Billy’s forehead, setting the book down finally to cradle his jaw with one hand. He’s glad at least the other side-effects of the change finally seem to be subsiding.

“I promise it’s not gonna last much longer,” he offers. “Should be almost there now. Come ‘ere, let me see?”

Billy, all swagger swapped for softness by now, lets Steve direct his chin and opens his mouth obediently for inspection, only pretending to bite Steve’s fingers once.

He looks almost nervous by the time Steve has nudged his lips up on either side to get a good look, like he’s worried his fangs won’t be good enough, like Steve won’t grade them well, so instead of saying anything Steve leans in to take his mouth in a kiss.

Chaste at first, Billy quickly lets Steve’s tongue inside and slips his own over Steve’s teeth too. The breathy noises he makes, kissing like this, makes Steve’s heart beat almost like he’s alive, and he groans softly right back.

That is, until Billy’s hungry, teething instincts kick back in and he bites down on Steve’s bottom lip, hard.

“Fuck!”

Steve jolts back, not so much from pain as from surprise, and presses a hand to his slowly bleeding bottom lip.

He can see Billy’s pupils dilate in a second and focus in on the red droplets, but Steve holds him back with a quick hand.

“Billy,” he warns, stern because he fucking has to be with Billy if he wants him to ever get control of these instincts. Billy had been hungry enough as a human teenage boy, but that’s nothing to how he is now.

“Hey,” Steve says, waving a hand between them. “Baby, look at me."

And finally Billy tears his eyes away, with great difficulty, to meet Steve’s.

“Sorry, Stevie,” he gasps, licking at his own lips as if searching for any of Steve’s blood that might have gotten on them. “Didn’t mean to… Fuck.”

Steve nods, nothing if not powerless against Billy’s desperate apologies.

“It’s okay,” he assures him. Not quite letting himself fully think it, but just barely growling something at the back of his mind to do with Neil Hargrove’s hand in those apologies Billy makes. Their desperation. And how if Steve is his daddy now he’s gonna do it right.

“Don’t know your strength yet,” he excuses Billy gently, mopping the blood with his sleeve. “You’re okay.”

And Billy does seem to calm, but his eyes dart back to the blood on Steve’s lips and on his hand. And when his tongue darts out again now, it’s distinctly predatory.

“Does that mean…” he says softly settling back in closer. “Can I… clean it up for you?” He smiles wide and manipulatively soft, and it makes something flutter in Steve even as he knows better. “I’ll be good, I promise…”

Steve groans at the back of his throat and leans away slightly, but only slightly. It’s always hard to say no to this Billy. It was even when he didn’t have Thrall coming out of those pretty blue eyes absolutely unchecked.

“You can’t keep drinking like this all the time, baby. Gonna get a belly,” he warns, sure that’s probably not exactly right but sure at the same time that he really should rein Billy in before he becomes too comfortably hooked on drinking several times a night. “It was fine while you were just starting to change but we can’t just…”

“Come on, Harrington,” Billy whines, taking Steve’s bloodied hand in his and dragging a thumb through the red smear on Steve’s fingers. “Just a little. I want it, daddy.”

Steve should really put a foot down on that nickname before it sticks, too. Make it clear once and for all that he does not get off on it, and that Billy shouldn’t either. But looking at the gorgeous man in front of him, half on top of him at this point where they’re sprawled on the couch together, a combination of guilt for making Billy this way in the first place, desire, and affection causes Steve to bring his free wrist up to his own mouth.

Billy’s gaze fixes on it hungrily, knowing what it means even before Steve’s sharp fangs sink into his own skin to break it for him.

_Because you’ve been so good_, he thinks to say before offering the meal up to Billy, but Billy’s grabbed his forearm, his short fangs replacing Steve’s in the open wounds before Steve can even open his mouth to speak. Hungry like he hasn’t eaten in weeks rather than mere hours.

Steve can’t help but be overwhelmed by affection at the action, though.

“You’re alright, baby,” Steve murmurs, brushing hair back from Billy’s furrowed brow and burying a hand in his curls comfortingly.

“I’ve got you.”


End file.
